Recently, as semiconductors are used in most electronic products with the development of the electronic industry, various sized and shaped semiconductor packages are used. Specifically, in small-sized electronic appliances and mobile products, semiconductor chips, which have a high processing speed, light weight and highly integrated, are increasingly used. Thus, semiconductor packages with appropriate sizes and shapes are used in these products.
Meanwhile, in order to realize high integration of a semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip is manufactured to have a small thickness, for example, approximately 50 μm or under. In this regard, as the thickness of the semiconductor chip decreases and an overhang increases, problems are caused in that bouncing occurs and bonding cannot be properly implemented using conductive wires. When implementing bonding by using conductive wires, that is, attaching conductive wires to a thin semiconductor chip ess, the semiconductor chip is likely to warp or break owing to its small thickness.
In addition, due to the decrease in the thickness of the semiconductor chip, failures such as cracks may result in the semiconductor chip during a semiconductor chip out process or a semiconductor chip pickup process for attaching the semiconductor chip.
As a consequence, not only is it difficult to form a semiconductor package using the semiconductor chip with the small thickness, but the productivity of the semiconductor package also markedly decreases.